In a world of our own
by twentyfour.mad
Summary: CTU had its' anuual party and Chloe gets a hangover. Morris helps her out. ChloeMorris This is my first story, it may not be the best story ever but practise makes perfect. Please R&R.


_Too much alcohol Sick Chloe Kind Morris_

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I don't own 24...

**Setting: **After a CTU party during S5 and S6

Chloe walked through the entrance of CTU and to the station which was her daily routine, except today she had a head ache and her breath didn't smell too food.

"How'da sleep?" Morris asked in concern.

"I hate parties," Chloe said trying to keep her eyes open

"It's not the parties that you hate but it's how much alcohol you consumed, but you're too annoyed to admit that like I had a great time I had two glasses of Chardonnay and I'm all good, but you..."

"Drop it, yeah whatever I had a little too much to drink you can go away, okay!" Chloe said irritated as she popped two breath mints into her mouth. Morris walked back to his station wearily.

"Chloe can you put a trace on line 1?" Bill asked looking quite tired himself.

"Yeah," Chloe sighed frustratedly.

"You're lucky last night you know, if Morris hadn't been there and hadn't taken you home you would have been in a bigger wreck than you are now," Bill Stated.

"I know," Chloe answered not actually remembering Morris had driven her home.

Chloe started typing as Milo came by.

"Are you all right?" Milo asked but you couldn't her mush concern in his voice.

"Can everyone just drop the fact I got drunk and fell down the stairs or whatever I did and partied all night long last night, if you want to know how I'm feeling yeah my I feel horrible yeah my breath stinks, but can everyone just forget it!" Chloe shouted as she stopped typing and looked angrily at Milo, so nearly everyone around her heard.

"Okay," Milo uttered as he backed away from Chloe.

Chloe started typing again before walking, away leaving her chair spinning around on the spot.

Morris watched Chloe walk away as a box appeared on his screen. It said:

_Can you cover for me?_

_-Chloe_

After Morris had tracked the location for line 1, he talked to Bill for a minute before walking down the hall to the woman's bathroom. He listened in through the door and heard someone sobbing followed by someone throwing up. Next moment a lady in a tight fitting skirt and matching shirt exited. Morris tried to look casual smiling at her and walked a couple paces down the hall so it just looked like he was going to fix something in the server. The lady blushed and walked away. Morris sighed and walked cautiously back to the ladies room and took his chances.

'Please no other ladies than my girl in here," Morris uttered under his breath as he walked in to the room. He was lucky.

As he walked to the one cubicle that had its' door closed he saw a body on the floor and heard some more sobbing. He recognised the body immediately.

"Chloe, honey" Morris said calmly.

"Go away!" Chloe screamed out to him as she kept sobbing.

"Don't cry sweetheart," Morris reassured her ignoring her last request.

He then looked at the lock panel and it was green, it must be open Morris thought.

Morris slowly pushed the door open seeing a distraught Chloe on the floor, it didn't seem she minded if the floor was dirty or not.

Morris picked Chloe up with his muscular arms ignoring her struggle.

He pulled two pieces of tissue paper from a box left on the bench opened the door with a hand and left the bathroom as a lady was ready to enter. She looked stunned but she blushed as Morris winked at her with a smile.

'I wonder why every time I smile or wink at a lady they always blush,' Morris thought confused but smiled at the fact of it, not realising there was a lady in front of him and she giggled and looked down her cheeks reddening

'What a life,' Morris thought

"Stop doing that," Morris heard Chloe irritably say as she started to stop sobbing.

"Stop doing what?" Morris asked innocently.

"Smiling it's making every woman you see blush, it's just... it's just..." Chloe stuttered

"Just not what,"

"It's not... hey it's not going to work on me," Chloe stated seeing her ex-husband smile sweetly at her, it was a nicer smile than what he gave every other woman.

"Then why are you blushing," Morris smiled jokingly.

"I am not," Chloe, replied her cheeks getting a tiny bit redder from his statement.

"Yes you are, here see for yourself," Morris said lowering his arms in front of his car's wing mirror so she could see herself.

"Oh God!" Chloe cried out seeing and feeling her cheeks becoming red and hot.

He opened the door of the passenger seat and put her down.

He then went round to the drivers seat and sat down. He reversed and turned round and drove out of CTU.

"Where are you taking me?" Chloe asked tiredly.

"Home," Morris sighed.

"Thanks," Chloe sighed.

10 minutes later

Morris pulled in, right in front of Chloe's apartment. He got out of the car and walked round to the passenger seat. Opening the door and picking up the sleepy Chloe in his arms. He carries her up the three stairs that lead to the front door. He picked up the pot plant, which was put on a small pillar at arm height and swiped the key from underneath it. He unlocked the door putting the key in his pocket; he then pulled down the handle of the door and kicked the door open.

"Thanks for ruining my door," Chloe muttered sleepily.

Morris smirked and carried her up the carpeted stairs to her bedroom.

Chloe smiled; as she looked at Morris she knew he still cared for her she could see it on his face. As he was putting her under the covers of her comfortable Queen sized bed, she kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't..."Morris said shaking his head.

"Your breath stinks!" He finished.

"I know but thank you" She replied quickly kissing his on the mouth twice.

"Okay... now I'm gonna come back soon but right now rest and oh..." he started uncomfortably, but quickly walked out of the room, walking back in seconds later overloaded with a bowl a cup of water a pack of breath mints and some Advil.

"...here some stuff you might need." Morris smiled kindly putting the stuff on her bedside cabinet avoiding putting the stuff on the white Apple iBook.

"I think this is why U married you!" Chloe uttered as she looked at her ex-husband and held her hand up to his cheek.

"I know this is why I married you! I needed someone beautifully complicated to look after."

"I still love you, you know." Morris smiled.

"I know," She replied pulling her hand down from his face and started closing her eyes.

"Bye," Morris answered as he left her room.

"Bye" She replied quietly doubting that he heard her.

_I haven't felt like this, since I... was married to him..._

2 and a half hours later

Chloe was startled awake as she heard the front door click as somebody unlocked the door and opened it. She heard the familiar footsteps treading through the living room to the lounge. Putting some paper bags onto the counter top. She tasted her mouth then popped two breath mints in. She tried to get back to sleep knowing after every nap she had, her headache started going away. She started pulling up the covers.

Morris entered seeing Chloe pull up the covers over her looking snug and warm. Her eyes were closed

_She probably wants to go back to sleep, I better not keep her up for long! _He thought

"Hey, sweetheart," Chloe heard Morris say.

"I bought you some stuff," He finished.

"Thanks," Chloe grumbled putting the box of mints clutched in her hands on to the cabinet.

"Is your head feeling better?" Morris asked sitting down next to her and leaning over her gently caressing her face.

"Yeah," Chloe sighed heavily.

Morris then planted a kiss on her forehead ever so slowly pulling away. She looked up and stared into his beautiful brown eyes and they started kissing they stayed like that until Morris slowly broke away, his eyes told everything. He still loved her and cared very much for her.

"I love you Chloe, I've always have and always will!" Morris smiled as he admired Chloe's face. He walked around the bed to the other side and jumped on to it, kicking off his shoes and cradled her. He remembered Years ago what it felt like to be lying beside Chloe at night seeing her peacefully sleep, and right now, he knew that this was the closest he was going to get.

**A/N: **I'm not sure if I'm going to continue ... so please R&R, thanks!


End file.
